Life Hurts
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Max is no longer among the flock. She's increased in everyway. Strength. Speed. Power. Beauty. And she has a heart that's no longer put together. She comes across the flock one night, will they want her back? Will she go back? ON HOLD
1. Part One: You don't want me?

Chapter One

I was relaxing. For once in my life. Suddenly my flock approached me, with a grim look. I was actually a little confused. They offered me a day to just relax since we were staying at this cheap hotel.

"Max. We need to talk," Fang said with a monotone voice.

Now I was really freaked out. They were all standing straight and not making eye contact.

"Ok," I said with a calm voice. I was really good at covering up my emotions that showed up in my voice. "Shoot."

Fang got a little silent and tossed me my backpack. "Max don't interupt me. We've all decided that you need to fly away. You're attracting a lot of Flyboy attention and we keep getting more and more injured. Please just… go."

I was utterly shocked. "Are you guys serious? Or are you guys playing some sick joke?"

"No Max. We're serious. You're voice keeps leading us around the world and you're supposebly saving the world and we can't do anything. Just go," I ggy yelled. Wow. He never raised his voice much less showed much emotion. The three younger ones were looking at their feet and Total was laying across Angle's feet. Iggy still looked pissed and Fang was shut off like always.

I couldn't even speak. I grabbed my bag and I walked out of our motel room. I looked back, they hadn't even came out with me. I ran and unfurled my wings. I almost did a faceplant. I reached a cave and broke down. Right there.

Chapter 2

I couldn't watch Max fly away. I loved her… Well maybe I wasn't sure what love was but I'm pretty sure that I was in love with Max. And having to tell her that we no longer wanted here, when I wanted her, was the most painful thing ever. But I had to put on my no emotion face on and act like it didn't matter. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all in the corner of the room, sobbing. Iggy was sitting on the bed with a red face, he clearly regretted everything he had said. Total was actually sitting and not making any noice.

And me. Well I was shaking.

Max was my best friend and I could go to her no longer because of the fact that she was gone. Why… Why… Why did I do that. How come I went along with it.

We just were tired of her always putting us in danger. With the voice in her head that always made us go around the world. We were always getting tired of her dragging us around the world without any purpose.

Ugh. I can't do this. I should try to find her.

Angel must've read my mind. "Fang don't worry about her. We all love her but we have to think about everyone's well-being. I miss her a lot but we're all injured." She sniffled.

"She has a point," Iggy agreed after a long silence.

"But guys she's what was keeping us alive. She was a mom to us all and a great friend. She never once shot us down but yet we make her leave," Nudge said sadly.

"She's gone now. We can't do much. Jeb told us that she had to go on her own. She has to save the world without us. She's doing what she can. She doesn't know it but she's saving us," Gazzy said through his tears.

I laid down on one of the crappy beds. Nudge and Angel came up and curled up next to me. Iggy laid down on the other and Gazzy curled up next to him.

And we all cried together.

Authoress Note:

I understand that this part of my little fanfiction book. Then again too bad. I'll write more obviously. How many parts? Not so sure.


	2. Part Two: Here comes Maxie!

Part Two: Here comes Maxie!

Chapter 3

I'm not going to bore you with the details of what I've gone through for the past two years. But I will tell you, just not in detail. Make sense? Good.

I pretty much spent my first two months by myself in tears. My heart was completely shattered and I just wanted to die. They were my life and they kicked me out. My life sucked now.

I also get attacked by Flyboys and Erasers (yes, they brought them back) everyday. I was beginning to wonder if the School or Itex or whatever thought that they were dead. Maybe it was better this way, with the evil guys coming after me.

The Voice was still with me, which surprisingly made me feel better; I wasn't completely alone. The Voice gave me time to… mend… I guess you could say. So I could get used to being alone. After two months though, it was pushing me to get back to my mission. Saving the world.

Did you know there's another School? And another large Itex? And another company with them that's actually called Company? How. Freakkin'. Funny.

Not really.

I still have my gut wretching, brain scrambling, and nerve wracking headaches (really they're called head attacks). The Voice explained that he/she was the one causing it. It's something to do when it's entering and exiting my mind. Some have been pretty week and some… not so much.

I've been in contact with Jeb actually. Him and my mom. They give me multiple credit cards and clothes. Oh and food.

And get this… I have like 50 different 'powers'. Jeb said I'm starting to produce them on my own. Woo-hoo.

Super speed (you already knew that though.

Tracking skills (you also already know this)

Teleporting [very handy when fighting]

Control over the four elements [amazing right? I'm like Mother freakkin' Earth.]

Read minds/ control minds/ block minds [woo-hoo. No one can mess with my head anymore.]

Speed, strength has increased.

Giving [I can give people powers…]

Invisibility [for long hours of time]

Blades come out of my wrists. Actually it's like things I can shoot out my wrist. [A Wolverine Spider-Man!]

Wings [You already knew this… Duh. But instead of a 13 foot wing span; I have a 21 foot wing span and they're black with ivory under feathers. Jeb says this is natural whenever you become a complete loner and have to fend for yourself. I don't really trust this opinion because nothing about me in natural.]

X-ray vision. [No guys it's not like only see through clothes, it's actual like bones and stuff.]

Ok so that's not necessarily 50 but hey I'm learning more.

Chapter 4

It has been two years since the flock made me leave. I've obviously gotten more powers and I've taken down pretty much every Flyboy and Eraser (yeah they brought them back) without breaking a sweat. Remember when I said I was in contact with Jeb?

Well…

The flock is having some banquet or something in New York and he wants me to crash the party. People are convinced that I'm dead and he wants to show them, and the flock, that I'm not. Not even close. So I'm on my way there to crash this little "Max is dead" banquet.

Wouldn't everyone be surprised?

I look nothing like I did two years ago. I'm at least two inches taller, four whenever I put my black leather boots on. I'm a lot leaner and quite skinny. My brown hair **(A/N: Have they ever even mentioned her hair color? Oh well. She'll be a brunette till someone tells me she has different colored hair. Ha-ha.) **was about to my shoulder and usually in a ponytail. My blue eyes have gone a little more to bluish green and they sparkle.

And honestly… I look hot as hell.

Chapter 5

I looked in the mirror and raised my eyebrows. I was standing in my mom's hotel room in New York. She had gotten me a black skirt that went to my ankles and a black long sleeved skirt that went to my ribs. The only reason I looked like this was because I had my black leather pants (yes they're actual leather) and my long-sleeved black leather jacket-thing. It looks like one of the leather jackets that like rests at mid-rib. It's actually very comfortable and easier to fly and fight in. And of course… my two-inch black leather boots that are awesome.

Wow. I'm talking about clothes. Wow.

Want a clearer picture? Well I look a lot like Elektra with longer sleeves and black gloves that have no fingers. **(A/N: ****.****) **

"Oh Max! You look great! I love that you can hide your wings under your skin! You can wear like anything… But, of course, you have to wear all your _leather_," my mom said with a soft laugh.

I love my mom. She's the greatest one ever. I could never picture a greater mom. I smiled at her, a fake smile. "Love me some leather," I said with a shrug.

She looked at me. "The flock isn't even going to recognize you. You look so much more mature and a lot stronger… Mentally and physically."

"That's what heartbreak does to you," I said softly. She nodded her head in understanding and led me out of the room.

"Jeb doesn't want to see you until the banquet. He's so excited. You'd think you were getting married or something."

I looked at her oddly. Me? Getting married? No way.

She laughed. "He knows it's just like an 'In-your-face-my daughter-is-still-alive' type thing. He's with the flock in their limo; you'll be driving right by them."

I nodded. I had a bad ass car. Imagine the Bat Mobile. Now imagine it more Lamborghini-ish and Ferrari-ish. It's probably the fastest car in the universe. It's midnight black and doesn't have all of the armor and guns and stuff. Maybe you shouldn't picture the Bat Mobile…

"I'm ready for this. Time for the world to see that I'm still here," I said with a cold voice. My mom smiled. She knew I was a little scared. I didn't know how the flock would react when they saw me. Would I be rejected? Or welcomed? Not that it matter, whether they liked it or not I was going to be the leader.

Max + Dictatorship= The Maximum Dictator

Kinda long. I was never good at math.

Chapter 6

I helped Angel and Nudge with their gowns, not that I was helping. I was a guy. I knew diddly-squat about dresses. This is where we needed Max…

Oh Max…

Was she really dead?

Guilt washed over me. We made her leave…

"It's ok Fang. I'm sure she's not dead," Angel said with a shaky voice. I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Fang! Can you help me with my bow?" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Yeah. Comin'," I mumbled. I saw Nudge fix Angel's dress whenever I walked towards the guys. I did both of their bow-ties or bows or whatever. Didn't care. We hadn't changed much. We were all a little bit taller. Angel's blonde curls were clean and bouncy. Nudge's straight dark brown hair reached mid-back; she wouldn't let anyone cut it. Then me, Iggy, and Gazzy all had the same haircuts we had in New York. I chuckled.

How funny. Here we are in New York with our New York haircuts we got like three years ago.

When Max was with us…

"You all ready?" Jeb said walking in. "We should probably get going. We're expected to be there in the next hour and traffic is terrible." I looked at everyone and they all nodded. "Alright. Then let us go. Limo is at the front."

We all followed him down the hall and down the stairs (he didn't dare to use the elevator, thank goodness). In a matter of minutes we were all in the limo, I was buckling seatbelts, and we were on our way to some big building. Don't care what the name is. They were pronouncing Max dead tonight. I didn't want to remember anything.

I looked out the window as a sleek, black car raced past us. "Did you see that car?!" Gazzy squealed.

"Yeah," Iggy said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Gazzy and nodded my head.

"It's right next to us," Angel said with a smile. We saw the car window go down, and then I heard Jeb yelling. "What's he saying?"

We all shrugged our shoulders and looked at the red light, and the sleek black car. "Wonder where it's going," Nudge said. "Maybe it's going to the banquet too. I mean, it had to of costed like billions of dollars. I'm sure that person is going. Maybe we'll meet them. Look how cool it looks with the sun touching it. I bet it's hot-" Nudge stopped when I flashed her a look. My goodness she could be annoying.

"What's wrong Angel?" Gazzy asked. I looked and Angel looked confused and worried.

"The person's mind is like Jeb's," she whispered. "Just blank. I think it's another person from the school." I blinked.

"The School is gone Angel. Remember? We kinda destroyed it," Iggy said, his face twisted. He was listening hard. Didn't understand why but ok. "It's a girl. Maybe it's one of those hot scientists."

I grinned.

Chapter 7

So we're at the banquet thing, actually we're in the parking lot, but it's crazy already. So the person in the black car parked near us. When the driver got out of the car, I was speechless.

She was so freakkin' hot! Obviously this is a major guy thing but Iggy was begging me to tell him what she looked like.

"Well, she has straight brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She also has bangs that are on her left side. She's got a black skirt that touches the ground and has on a black long-sleeve shirt that goes to mid-rib." I paused because Iggy was groaning. I bet he would love to see this. "Oh my god! She has a tattoo on her lower back! It looks like a heart with wings on it."

"Sweet! Do you think she likes wings?" Iggy joked and laughed his evil-ish laugh.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. Maybe she does," I said with a shrug. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were all walking with Jeb towards the entrance. "Come on."

Him and Total (he was being quiet) followed me and we almost ran into that chick. When I smiled at her, she looked at me with a blank look.

Gosh.

Chapter 8

Fang smiled at me and I just stared. He didn't know who I was. I guarantee if he knew who I was, he wouldn't of done that. Whatever. They all actually smiled at me kindly. Jeb looked at me, sparkles in his eyes. Geez. Mom wasn't kidding. He looked like he was about to cry.

Wussy. That thought made me smile.

When I walked into the building, behind the flock, I was absolutely surprised. There were so many people. And a lot of booze.

Geez. They were going to pronounce me dead and these people were partying. I didn't even know these people! Cheap, I say. Cheap.

The night went by a lot faster then I had thought. I mostly hid in a corner and just watched everyone. So when Fang was suddenly in front of me, I was a little surprised.

"Want to dance?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Sure," I pronounced slowly. He smiled a confused smile and led me out to the dance floor. Of course, a slow song came on.

"How about we play Twenty Questions?" He suggested.

"How about we just dance and think about how surprising life can be," I suggested back and he smiled. He looked a little dissappointed but I couldn't risk telling him something that would lead him to know that I was Max.

"Excuse me everyone," Jeb talked into the microphone and the music stopped. I backed away from Fang and looked towards Jeb.

"We all know why we're here," he began. "One of our 'Avian-Americans' has disappaered. Tonight everyone has told me to pronounce Maximum Ride dead. But I feel, deep down, that she's still alive. I feel like she's here tonight. The flock -Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel- are here tonight," he paused as a light shone on the five flock members. "But what about Maximum?" Jeb asked the crowd and paused again.

I stiffened. Erasers and Flyboys were approaching.

"Maximum Ride? Show yourself to everyone," Jeb commanded softly. Just at that moment, windows were shattering and doors were being locked. Erasers and Flyboys looked at everyone and grinned. I felt my wings come out through my skin quickly. I felt my skirt and shirt ripping away. I heard my leather make a slight noice as I sprung to the closest Eraser. I heard everyone gasping.

There were at least 30 Erasers/ Flyboys. I noticed that Jeb and some other men were holding the flock so they wouldn't get injured. Jeb knew I could take all of these guys at once. One Eraser/ Flyboy tried to punch me but I caught his arm with both of mine. With one single motion, it snapped and I grinned. I was all over the place.

Kickin' butt and takin' names. Or whatever that one saying is.

I punch Erasers' faces in, disslocated shoulders, snapped shins in half, ripped out Flyboy wiring. I took all of my anger out on them. My adrenaline was pumping.

Maybe pumping too hard.

I punched one Flyboy in the face; his head flew off and hit an Eraser in the guy. He looked up at me with horror. I grinned.

This was one of the greatest days of my life. Sick, right?

Chapter 9

I took down all of the Erasers and Flyboys, but I still felt something bad coming. I heard a crash and turned around. Guess who. The Uber Director. His organs were still all in those little boxes and I couldn't help but laugh. I flew down to him.

"Sup UD, remember me?" I asked and punched him the face. He stumbled back and his face got that ugly purple color which made me laugh even harder. "Man. I've missed you. I thought that hurricane would've killed you. Guess not." This time I kicked his little face box. I heard a gurgling scream and realized that the glass boxes… I don't know… Punctured his oddly large brain? I also noticed that his heard stopped beating.

Know what I did?

Well with me being Max and all… I threw him against the wall. I'll let Jeb take care of him, which he did. I watched as Jeb fed UD's organs to a German Shepherd. When did the dog get here? Oh well. Don't care.

What I did care about is when I felt an iron hand on my shoulder. I spun around and let my wings out. Did you know if you have strong wings they can act like a fist. Just discovered that. Pretty funny. I'll have to add that to my little notes.

Gozen stood up and shook his head. He swung his pole arm at me and sent me flying (pun… Haha. Get it?) into a wall. I got up and walked over. I felt my body burning as I 'summoned' the element fire.

Guess what I learned?

Gozen is flammable! Died within minutes. It's hard to believe but I checked. Dead.

D-E-A-D.

I should be in a spelling bee…

Anyway I looked over at the flock, my mom, Ella, everyone in the room, and my gaze landed on Jeb. My wings were out and I was standing perfectly straight. My head was kinda bent down and my bangs covered my eyes. "Maximum Ride is here," I said in a hard voice.

Jeb and my mom were beaming. The flock had their jaws to the floor. Everyone else was too drunk to notice. Ella had pretty much passed out.

"Welcome Maximum. As you all can see, she isn't dead. She has been training and evolving," Jeb said with his hands clasped together. "Oh and Maximum? When'd you get the tattoo?" he asked casually.

"Tattoo?" I asked, slightly confused. Then it dawned on me. "Oh. I got that on my 'birthday'." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Maximum has the power to give along with many others. She told me that there was someone she wanted to give a gift to," he explained as I walked over to Iggy.

The flock was still watching me. "Iggy. I want you to stay still and calm," I explained as I covered his eyes. "Keep your eyes opened," I commanded. He did as he was told and I felt power go through my arms and into his eyes. I put my hands down. "What do you see?" I asked.

Iggy's eyes teared up as he looked around. "I see everything." He looked around and I smiled. He looked back at me. "Man Max. Fang wasn't kidding. You are hot," he said with a grin and a blush. I saw Fang in the corner of my eye choking and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said with a shrug.

"Max," Jeb's voice said. "Get them into your car and drive."

I understood. More Erasers and Flyboys were on there way. I ran towards the broken window, the flock directly behind me. I let out my wings. The flock (plus Total) did the same. We pretty much dive-bombed towards my car.

I opened the doors. "Get in," I commaned.

Chapter 10

They obviously did what I said. My car does hold 6 people just so you know. Two people in the very back, three in the middle, and one up front. On the outside it looks like it holds 2 but oh well. That's another reason why it's so freakkin' amazing.

Fang and Iggy got in the very back. Iggy was still tearing up because he had his sight back. Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Total were looking at me with wide eyes as they got in the middle. I stepped up in the front and shut the two doors. "Put your seatbelts on," I growled as I pressed the start button. I heard the clicks of seatbelts and how quiet it got. I threw the car in reverse and crashed into an Eraser's hummer (my car has no dent fyi. Now the Eraser's hummer… Well let's just say it was be workable for a very long time). Without a warning, I slammed on the gas and my car, smoothly, lurched forward onto a busy New York street.


	3. Part Three: Living in the Fast Lane

Part Three: Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 11

You all know how the flock hates my driving? It's because of that slow minivan and how I got it onto two wheels. Well… My driving skills haven't gotten any better.

BUT! I have a wicked car that can make me look a whole lot better. And yes I have gotten it on two wheels. Just in case you were wondering. I hadn't even started my drive, but yet the flock looked sick.

"I know it's no limo and I'm no chauffeur but this is how I drive," I explained kinda harshly. "I haven't even gotten started yet," I mumbled under my breath.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw black Sedans and black Hummers right behind me. "Screw road regulations," I muttered as I gunned it and swerved into a different lane. For you that live in New York, imagine being me. I'm in a fast car with things that want to kill me right behind me on a busy street. This is why I prefer flying. But nooo.

I put a little gas and was literally on top of a taxi. What a funny picture. I gunned it and went up and down. Hey… You don't make room for me to get away; I drive over your car. Get over it.

_Take a right into the ally_.

The Voice was back. Oh thank goodness. "Gotcha," I thought back. I swerved off one car and landed on the actual road. I looked in the backseat and saw the flock's eyes wide. I grinned and swerved into the ally and surged forward.

_The ally has two pieces of ply board, strong enough to hold your vehicle. Gun it once you hit the ply board. You'll enter another ally that will take you to a shortcut to a highway. Get there and hide in darkness._

I smiled. This sounded fun! Dangerous. Yay.

I saw the pieces of ply board and almost missed Fang saying, "Oh no. Oh no no no." So Mr…. Mr…

Ugh. Never mind.

I did just what the Voice told me to do. The next ally was kinda bad. There was a bunch of homeless people and trash. I tried not to kill anyone. I reached the end of the ally and saw that I should've turned earlier. The Voice couldn't have told me that there would be a tight left turn? Jerk.

I backed up a shmidge (that means a little) and barely made the turn. "Iggy. Use your sight and let me know if you see any Sedans or Hummers," I commanded.

"No cars in sight… Oh wait! A Hummer just crashed through the wall! Go!" Iggy yelled.

I'll have to lecture him later about him not telling me what to do. I barely put my foot on the pedal and the car surged forward. We were going at least 75 down an old, abandoned, back road with Erasers and Flyboys right behind us. Why they weren't flying, I do not know.

Before I knew it we were on the highway. And it wasn't that bad. Stay in darkness. Why would the voice say that?

"Choppers," Fang said looking up. Ahh. I get it.

What happened next reminded me of what happens in Batman: The Dark Knight. One minute the chopper had its light on us, the next and we were completely hidden. But unlike in Batman I was driving in reverse and had to dodge all of the cars.

You know what is really helpful? Those medians. The place where grass is that separates to the opposing directions. Know what I'm talking about?

Well somehow I got in the median and got into the opposite way the Erasers thought I was going in. It is pretty awesome how stupid they could be.

But now I had to drive back past the banquet hall and arrive at the Plaza. Oh yes. The Plaza. Thank you Jeb.

Now at least a few miles away from those evil people, I started following road regulations.

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy squealed. I look back at him and the corners of my mouth lifted.

"Where are we going now Max?" Angel asked curiously after stroking Total.

I turned around and looked at her. "We're going to a hotel to sleep. You don't have to worry about clothes, my mom took care of that," I said looking back at the road.

"We're sorry Max," Nudge said. I just nodded my head and my knuckles on the steering wheel turned a little whiter. The rest of the ride was full of tension and awkward.

Chapter 12

When we reached the Plaza I parked my amazing car in the farthest parking spot in the parking lot. I opened the doors and saw five kids jaws drop along with Total's. It was pretty funny. I usually spent my nights in motels so when Jeb told me we were staying at the Plaza, I was shocked.

"Who's paying for this?" Iggy asked.

"Jeb. He's president of the School and another company. He's in because he has to find out more information," I explained quickly. I started walking towards the entrance, with the flock on my heels.

"She does look hott, has she changed much?" I heard Iggy ask.

"Yes I know she does and I don't know," I barely heard Fang say.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Angel reach for my hand as she looked around. The next thing I knew I had her hand in mine. I looked down at our hands and looked at her. "We really are sorry. I'm sorry. What can we do to prove that we are?" Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. I know. It's just hard when the people tell you to leave," I explained.

We walked through the entrance and our jaws kinda dropped. It was beautifully breathtaking. Wow. Oh wow.

I walked to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist.

_Repeat after me: My name is Marija Gimbutas. My step-father reserved the Royal Plaza Suite for us._ I repeated what the Voice said and the receptionist looked at us with great interest.

I grinned. Marija Gimbutas was the Bird Goddess. Real clever Jeb. The receptionist gave us a gold room key and said, "When you're in the elevator, press 'P'. You'll get off the elevator and your room will be down the hall. The whole floor is yours."

We all smiled innocently and nodded our heads. We went to the nearest elevator and pressed the P button. This 'P' level must've been the top level, which is pretty cool and very handy. We got off the elevator and I saw the golden plate on the door. Fancy.

I put the key in the door and opened it. We all stood, mouths open, looking in the room. We walked into the room (rooms actually) and looked around. The suite was at least 4,044 sq feet. In the living room, which was very fancy, there was a piano. I guess Jeb wanted us to learn an instrument; I doubt it. There was a flat screen TV hung on the wall and an iLuv stereo audio system with surround sound. Wow. VERY fancy and high tech.

There were also lots of windows (bullet proof of course) and it overlooked what looked like Fifth Avenue and 58th Street.

Angel and Nudge ran to the left and they must've found a bedroom because they yelled, "This room is ours! It has what looks like baggage with our names on it!"

Iggy and Gazzy paired up and ran in the same direction as the girls. "We call this room! It has our baggage!"

I took a slide look at Fang. This suite only had three rooms, with two already taken… It meant that I and Fang were probably going to share…

Ugh. Jeb… I'll kill you one day.

Chapter 13

I didn't want to face the fact that Fang and my baggage were in the same room. How come we have to share? I barely trust these guys. They tossed me out.

I shook my head. I started walking around and exploring the suite. The dining room had 12 seats and it was a very fancy dining room. I wasn't use to it at all. There was a small kitchen with small refrigerators and a little bar. There was a very large pantry too. Stocked with food, of course. Next to the room me and Fang were in was a study that was full of books and a small couch with a light next to it. This is probably where I'll be for awhile.

I went into each bathroom and they all looked the same. They had a lot of gold faucets and other little accessories you'd find in a bathroom. They also had white marble vanities and earthy mosaic tile. It looked very, very cool. I looked at the little soap stuff on the vanity and they were Miller Harris bath amenities. I don't know what those are but ok. I'll probably use some of those soon. Very soon.

Throughout the whole suite there were chandeliers and I read that they were, apparently, Beaux Art inspired. Once again, wasn't sure what those were and I really, really don't care.

I began to notice that in every room there were little remotes that controlled the lighting, heating, and 'entertainment'. I smiled. I was going to like this a lot. I would barely move and be able to turn on everything. Also by the front door there was a flat panel screen that was labeled "Concierge". Wouldn't be using that. Nor would we have the butler come up here and I would make sure that the maids only came up every once in awhile.

Erasers were starting to look a lot different. I had actually killed an old Eraser. She was at least 45 looking. I went into my room and noticed the closet. It was so big! And there were lots of different padded hangers. There was also an iron and ironing board, which we'd probably never use. Unless the flock had changed and actually ironed now. I doubt it. I looked out the windows in the bedroom and saw Fifth Avenue. "I think things might end up either horribly wrong or absolutely perfect," I whispered to the city of New York.

"Max?" Angel asked. I turned around as she ran up to me. "I've missed you so much. I tried to find a way to contact you. We didn't want you to go, we were being so selfish." She hugged me and was in full hysterics.

I hugged her back. I missed them all so much. "I know," I said as I wiped her tears away. She was such a tough trooper; it hurt to see her cry like this. "How about you go get a quick shower and then go to bed? You'll feel better," I said as I led her to her bathroom. She nodded her head and shut the door.

Nudge came up to me next. She looked a little nervous. "Max? I don't want you to think that I'm sucking up or anything but I really miss you. It just hasn't been the same without you. Will I ever grow up to be like you? I'm sorry." She opened her arms and as an acceptance I hugged her.

"I understand. When Angel gets out, you should get a shower too. Then go off to bed, alright?" Nudge nodded her head in a head bob way. "You can unpack, I guess, while you wait." She nodded again and walked to their room.

I turned around and saw Gazzy peeking around the corner. "Hi Gazzy."

He came to me. "Hi Max. You really changed and you kick major butt and drive a really fast car. I also like your tattoo. The wings remind me of your old wings," he paused. "I'm sorry Max."

"It's ok Gazzy. I understand. And I know about the tattoo. I got new wings and I didn't want to lose my old ones," I explained and he nodded in understanding. "Go get a shower and then go to sleep." He nodded again as he ran to his room. He almost ran into Iggy was still getting use to his sight.

He saw me and smiled. "Thanks for the sight. I don't deserve it though. I yelled at you to leave," he said sadly, his smile disappearing. "It's different seeing you now since you haven't been with us for two years." I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I know and it's ok. When Gazzy gets out of the shower, you should get one and then go to sleep. It has been a long, surprising day. You can unpack while you wait," I said in a more hard voice. The younger ones would've listened whether I used a strong voice or not but with Iggy, I'd have to be a little stronger with him.

"Geez you really have kinda remained the same," he teased with a laugh. Then went off to unpack.

I walked over to the living room and sat down. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up straight. "Fang. Go get a shower or unpack."

"Yeah. Okay. Like you can tell me what to do," he teased. I stood up and walked to where he was.

Our noses almost touched. "Right now you'll do what I ask. You guys told me to leave and now I'm back. I'm still the oldest and I really think you should go get a shower."

His eyes got wide and he tilted his head to the right a little bit. I backed up; I didn't forget about him kissing me. I was not in the mood for him to do that. "I'll get a shower. Then we need to talk," he said, then turned around to get a shower.

Chapter 14

I walked into Nudge and Angel's room and saw them climbing into their king size bed. "Guess what Max? They have cool, lightweight bathrobes. Some are either terry or Mascioni. At least that's what the tag says," Nudge blabbered in a tired way.

I smiled. "That's cool. Now go to sleep guys. I'll see you in the morning," I whispered as I tucked them in.

After that I walked into Gazzy and Iggy's room. They were talking about bombs, big surprise right? "Hey guys. You should probably go to bed. It'd be best," I said as Gazzy gave me a hug. I tucked him in even though he's 10 years old now. Iggy smiled and nodded and lain down in his bed.

I walked into mine and Fang's room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on the small couch that was in there. "I'm going to get a shower and I'll be out," I said harshly. I looked in the baggage and saw about seven black, silk nightgowns. I was going to kill Jeb.

100% cotton Italian Mascioni linens


	4. Part Four: Attracting Kisses

Chapter 15

I've mentioned that I hate Jeb right? First with the whole me-and-Fang-share-a-room-and-a-bed, then with the you-get-only-silk-nightgowns, what else would happen? I was going to kill him sooner or later.

I walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and a short (yes it was short) black nightgown with irony lace stuff. Jeb. I'll. Kill. You. He makes me so mad sometimes. Ugh.

Fang glanced at me then took a double take. "Um…" He said, searching for words.

"What do you need to talk to me about Fang? The fact that you told me to leave?" I said, crossing my arms as I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, tense.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. I didn't want you to go. None of us did. We kept hearing that it was going to get worse. We just wanted to remain safe," Fang stated with a quivering voice.

I grinned slightly. Apparently he was nervous. So Mr. I-Don't-Have-Emotions was nervous. "I know. That's how the Voice explained it. But what you guys might not know is that you guys changed me. I have more power, strength, speed. My wings are different because I was alone. Except for one time… But that doesn't matter," I answered. "I'm making you nervous aren't I?" I said with an evil grin.

He chuckled. "I noticed that tonight. That you were different. And yes I am nervous," he replied. I grinned. God. What else could I do to make him more nervous?

_You could do what Jeb wants you to do. He really wants to see if you guys can breed. He also wants to see if you lay eggs or give live-birth._

I burst out laughing at what the Voice said. I couldn't believe it! Jeb was actually serious about that?!

"I'm confused," Fang said as I kept laughing.

"Jeb is such an asshole," I said wiping away the tears. "The Voice just told me what Jeb wants. He wants to see if we can reproduce! Oh my god that guy needs to get out more."

Fang blushed furiously. "Um."

"Oh goodness. My day just got so much better!" I exclaimed as I climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

But before I actually fell asleep, I answered the Voice. "Let Jeb know that he's not going to find out."

Chapter 16

I was still a little shocked about what Max had told me. Me and her? Sex? Whoa whoa whoa. She was hott and all but there's no way she would ever go for that. Max never seemed like that. Then again… she had changed.

I felt her smack me. "What the…"

"I read minds now. Keep your fantasies to yourself. I'd hate to see Angel after one of your little fantasies," she scolded me.

"I thought you were asleep!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Doesn't mean I still can't read minds. Perv. Be glad I don't beat you right now," she teased. I think she forgave us because now she was crackin' jokes.

"I don't know that might be smexy **(A/N: this is one of my made up words. I'm not sure what it means. Majorly sexy? Who knows. It just sounds better then sexy. Anyway… Back to the story!)** In an odd way," I said with a shrug.

I felt her sit on top of me and she push my shoulders back so I couldn't get up. She looked kinda hott when she was pissed. "If you didn't notice my beating is what happened earlier today," she said in a matterly way. My hands barely touched her knees but I saw her blush slightly even though it was dark in the room.

"I did notice but I still think I could take you down," I said with an evil grin. She growled and let go of my shoulders. Seeing an opportunity…

I held her knees on kissed her. She was stunned. I could totally take her down!

I pushed her off and got on top of her. I kept kissing her and surprisingly she hadn't pushed me away.

Yet.

Chapter 17

I couldn't believe that Fang kissed me and now he was on top of me. Quickly I thought of a plan. I put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. He pulled away to take a breath and I saw his grin. He thought he had won.

I grinned back at him and pushed him off. He fell off the bed and I looked down at him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I guess I just remember your kiss from the beach, the kissing at the cave, and the kissing on the pier…" he trailed off.

I remembered those moments too. They had caused me so much pain when I was alone. "You really hurt me Fang."

"I didn't know the kiss was that bad…" He said with a look of hurt.

"No. This kiss was great and all. I just mean you told me to go," I said. For the first time I felt terrible for pushing him away. "At least I haven't run away yet."

He smiled. "True but you knocked me off the bed," he teased. I lay down on my stomach facing where he was. I saw his eyes kinda fall to my cleavage and then fly to my face. I smacked him again and he smiled. "You know… Iggy was teasing me because he thought we'd do something. He knows that I've… uh… liked you for a while," he blushed.

I smiled and I motioned him to scoot closer; he did. I whispered in his ear, "You can tell him we did do something, we talked." I kissed his cheek and lain backed down.

Chapter 18

I woke up to a black fuzzy ball sneezing in my face. I opened my eyes and glared at Total as I wiped his doggie snot off of my face. "Thanks Total," I said sarcastically.

"I thought you would be mad but I guess not," he said with his doggie grin. I rolled my eyes and picked him up. (He absolutely hates it because he feels like an actual dog.)

"Oh I'm not mad. But I am going to feed you _dog food_," I said with an evil grin. He whimpered and patted his head, which made him growl a little.

"I cooked breakfast Max," Iggy said with a smile. "Everyone else is asleep."

I nodded my head and started making some coffee. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. I felt Iggy's lips on mine and I was absolutely surprised.

"Your eggs are burning," I heard a dark voice growl. Iggy spun around and blushed as he went back to him eggs. I looked at Fang and saw he actually looked a little mad.

I looked at him curiously and he looked back at me. "Hey Max can I talk to you real quick?" he asked. I nodded and followed him into our room.

"I wasn't expecting him to kiss me," I said with a shrug.

He leaned in and kissed me. "You seem to attract kisses," he said as he put his forehead against mine.

"Apparently," I said with a smile. He smiled one of his rare smiles. I heard the coffee beep and I moved away from him.

"You might want to put on some sweats," Fang suggested. I laughed and changed into sweats and a tank top.

**Authoress Note: I know this part is a little short and pretty romantic but I'm kinda tired of writing. Lol. Thank you all who have sent reviews! Also thank you for the Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favorite Author, and/or Favorite Story stuff! Love ya all!**


	5. Part Five: Bloddy Seduction

**Authoress Note: I don't own the Maximum Ride series. *Tear tear* and some people complained about the Iggy kissing Max thing. Iggy never gets anything so I was just like hey… I'll throw him a freebie. That's the farthest they'll probably go. We're going to skip a couple days. This is the 5****th**** day they've been at the hotel. Woot. **

Chapter 19

Max POV

Ok so Iggy kissing me… Weird. Fang kissing me… Not so much. So everyday had kinda been the same. Eat, sleep, play games, swim (we all can hide our wings), and watch TV. Pretty boring. So today we're going… Gulp… to the mall. For some reason… They want more clothes.

So we got in my black car and drove to a mall far away from the Plaza. Why? I don't know. Angel and Nudge picked the mall. "Can we do girls with girls and boys with boys?" Angel asked as she sat in the middle row of seats. I still didn't want anyone sitting up front with me. Paranoid like that I guess.

When we got to the mall, we split up. Nudge, Angel, Total, and I in one group; Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy in the other. How do we have Total you ask? Angel has one of those huge bags that he fits in. He says it's quite comfy in there. Total also helped the girls with clothing decisions because I couldn't help much.

You know what they picked out for me?

A long sleeve black shirt that's really tight except in the arms where it's not so tight. They also grabbed me a black mini skirt, black pants, black leather boots, black heels, a white tank top that had black splattered onto it, and these three rings that go around my middle finger. Maybe I'll show Erasers and Flyboys my ring… Flip them the bird (Get it? Bird? Finger? Wow.).  
Now we were sitting in the food court and everyone rambled on about what they got. For some reason I was incredibly tense. Something was wrong here… Very wrong.

"That guy is checking you out Max," I heard Angel whispered.

I looked at the guy she meant and went a little speechless. The guy was incredibly gorgeous. He honestly looked like a 16 year old Robert Pattinson with black hair. Fang got tense, obviously jealous, but I really didn't pay attention. I just smiled at the guy and he grinned. He walked over and stood in front of our table.

"Hello. My name is Sly. I couldn't help but notice you," Sly said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Maine. It's nice to meet you," I said with a flirty smile. I swear, I could hear Fang growl. He's the one who hasn't shown any interest since the first night we were in our room. Other than that, he acted like he didn't care.

"So Maine, how would you like going on a date tonight?" he asked as he looked up over the seat. See a normal teenage girl wouldn't think twice about this but I'm not normal. I got this terrible idea that he was what I had felt earlier.

I casually did a little 360 and saw a few people who looked like Erasers. I stood up and put myself between him and the table. I put my hands behind my back and did the signal…

Run on 3. 

**Chapter 20**

I'll admit that flirting with the guy actually got uncomfortable whenever I knew he was connected with the school.

1…

"Hey can you go get me a drink, Sly?" I asked with a flirty smile. He definitley was a sly guy.

"Sure," he said with a smile and he walked over to the concessions near the Erasers.

2…

I noticed that they started talking and looking over at me. They didn't know about the flock…

_Max! Get out of there now! _The Voice shouted.

3!

All of us jumped on the table and shot up into the air. We crashed through a window that was over the food court. I heard gun shots and somehow we rolled down the windows and were now next to the wall on the roof. "Get to my car," I hissed. The flock did what I said and they flew towards the car. I watched as the got in and I could hear the doors lock from here.

_Get back in there Max and take out Sly. _

I jumped back through one of the windows and landed on an Eraser. There weren't a whole lot in here. Probably about five which I could take out with just a punch. One Eraser kicked me but I caught his leg and twisted it. When I heard it crack, I kicked him in the head. This happened with each Eraser; I broke an arm or a leg and then kicked their heads.

I looked around and noticed no one else was in the food court except for Sly.

He was standing at our table with a smile on his face. He walked towards me and I held my ground.

_Let him seduce you._

**What?!** I screamed at the Voice while Sly was still walking over.

_He doesn't want to hurt you. He just wants a few kisses and then you can kill him. There's a knife that'll be in your grasp when you're laying on the counter._

Wow. The Voice must think I'm a whore or something. Oh well. Voice hadn't failed me before so…

I'll do what it says.

"Hey," Sly said as he reached me.

"Hi. Aren't you going to hurt me?" I asked as I pushed myself up onto the counter so I was sitting on it.

"No. I'm not. The Director never told me who mesmerizing you were. You're incredibly beautiful and it'd be a crime to kill you," he said as he sat next to me on the counter.

"Well thank you," I said with a smile. He grinned.

"I do want something from you though," he whispered into my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"And what would that be?" I asked slowly. What if he wanted more then kisses? Ugh.

He ran his hand down my arm.

_Lay down_. The Voice instructed. I did what the Voice said and I saw the smile on Sly's face.

"Just some passionate kisses," he murmured as he crawled over me and put his lips on mine. I kissed him back and I'll be honest it's nothing like how Fang and I kissed.

Fang had soft lips that were determined; Sly had hard lips that were majorly determined.

He pulled away and put his hands on my waist. "You know… the School wants us to mate," he said as his hands kinda went towards my zipper.

_Get the knife and stab him in the temple! Or you'll lose your virginity and life!_

I did it in a smooth movement. Grabbed the knife and made it connect with his temple. His blood poured out all over moi. I pushed him off me and threw up. Not only had I been kissed by him, but he had suggested sex. And then I had his blood all over me. It was so nasty. I walked out of the mall and towards my car, still traumatized about what just happened.

**Chapter 21**

Max still hadn't came out of the mall. Angel had burst into tears and Nudge was talking up a worried conversation with Iggy and Gazzy, who both looked like they were about to kill someone. And I was watching every square inch of that mall.

Once I saw Max I jumped out of the car and she started running. She was covered in blood and her pants were unbuttoned, not that I was looking or anything. I wasn't!

"What happened Max?" I asked.

"We need to leave. Now." Was all she said.

"Max!" Angel cried. "Are you ok? Did he…?" she asked. Did who do what?

Max shook her head no and Angel instantly stopped crying. "We can't go back to the hotel, the Erasaers have probably been there. Nudge did you grab the shopping bags?" Max stated. Nudge nodded her head and tossed the shopping bag. And Max changed right there. In the parking lot. Right in front of me.

She threw her windbreaker onto the ground and wiped the blood off her face and hands on her shirt. She took that off and put on a black long-sleeve shirt from the bag. She then took off her pants and put black ones on. She yanked her sneakers off and put on a pair of black boots. Then as if to pull the look together, she put three rings on her middle finger.

She had such an amazing body… So sexy…

Angel looked at me and grinned. "What about Max's body?" she asked. Max looked at me and smiled.

"Checkin' me out Fang?" she asked.

I blushed and cleared my throat. She grinned and so did Angel. "We should get going."

**Authoress note: I'm really lazy right now so this is where this part will end but I'll make the next one much longer. Writer's promise. Lol. I've got like four other FanFictions I'm working on so be patient with me! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Thank you bookluvrxoxo for you review. Yeah I guess she should've stayed mad longer but I was like… this is Max… She'd hate if the flock cried because she was mad. **

**Review guys and I'll shout out to you! Haha **


	6. Part 6: A Shortage

_VA Note: Thank you all for the patience. Lol. I'm suffering from writers block and these are honestly the farthest I can get. I so sorry. _

_Livia 150: Thank ya for your review! Glad you like my story._

_Silent Broken Heart: Lol. I'm glad you love the story._

_Bookwurm96: I'm sorry I don't update faster. We have 14 days left of school and I'm on a couple RPGs. Also I have a few other FanFictions. Plus with this writer's block… I just don't know what to write._

_MaxRideRox: Lol. Your review was so peppy, it made me smile. Lol. I'll update soon… once I get a few ideas…_

_Hyper-Dinosaur-Says-RAWR: Well I'm certainly glad that I've opened your mind up to these kicking out stories. _

_Chapter 22_

_**I watched as the flock slept in my car. I honestly had no idea where I was driving. Ugh. Voice? If you can hear me, I need to know where to go.**__ I waited to see if it would respond; I concentrated on the road. _

_There is a villa in California that Jeb has rented for you. It's called Casa Tortuga. _The Voice gave me directions and I could already tell that this was going to be a long night. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Max, Max, Max! Where are we going? Can we go back to Europe? Or hey maybe we could go to Nevada or Oregon!" Nudge babbled. I was very, very close to slamming my head against the steering wheel.

"I think we should go to a beach, remember the beach bunnies, Fang?" Iggy said dreamily.

Fang looked at me. "No Iggy, I don't remember."

"I think we should go to Europe because we didn't get to go to Europe when you guys went," Gazzy explained.

"Guys! I've already got a place and I'm headed to it now. So cool your jets," I scolded. 

"Where is it?" Angel asked sweetly.

"California," I stated as I rubbed my temples.

Iggy threw his fist in the air. "Yes! Beach bunnies here I come!"

"I don't think many beach bunnies care, Ig. They're too busy soaking up the sun and deciding which bikini to get," Nudge stated with a smirk. 

Iggy looked at her. "Oh really Nudge? Ya really think that about the beach bunnies? Well I'm excited because I can at least see one now. Instead of Fang describing them to me," he said pointly. 

I looked back at all of them. Fang was blushing. Iggy was looking up saying thank you. Nudge was looking out the window, with a little pout. Angel and Gazzy were talking to Total. It felt good to have the flock back but I was still hurt on the inside. These guys hadn't wanted me but now they accepted me with arms open. I sighed and turned back to the road. 

The rest of the ride all the way of to California was pretty quiet. 

**Chapter 23**

"Oh my god Fang. Look at the brunette!" Iggy shouted as he had his nose up against the car window. I sighed. He was still a sexist pig.

"I see her Iggy, nothing special," Fang replied with a roll of the eyes. When I looked at him, he did look clearly uninterested.

That's because he loves you Max Angel's voice rang out in my head.

**Angel, stay out of my head** I replied.

Ok but I'm just sayin'… And then her voice was gone. I put my attention back on the road. I had no idea if I was just suppose to go to the villa or go somewhere to check. Ugh! This was too confusing.

_Calm down Max. Just go straight to the villa. Your mom already checked you in._

I smiled. My mom always wanted to help out, no matter what. I wonder if she's still in New York. "Max. You should slow down," Gazzy said quietly. I looked in the rearview mirror at him and noticed he was a slight green color.

"Don't puke Gasser. We're almost there," I cooed as I slowed down from 60 to 30.

"Where exactly are we going? To a hotel? Or a little beach house? Or maybe we're going on a boat!" Nudge babbled.

"Nudge," I warned. "We're just going to a villa that's kinda hidden."

"Sweettttttttt," Nudge whispered to Angel, who was sitting next to her.

I looked at them all. Angel was babbling with Nudge now about what they should do at the villa. Total was giving Gazzy a history lesson of the state of California. Iggy had his face plastered to the window and Fang… he was watching me.

I turned to look back at the road. His gaze had made me tremble with excitement.

I looked for the road that I was suppose to turn on and I was surprised how far back our villa was. I think I had been following the same road for about a half an hour till we actually got to the front gates {these made me paranoid} but when the gates shut I was super close to putting the car in reverse and leaving. The Voice began to soothe my nerves and telling me that I was overreacting and blah blah blah.

I parked the car and then looked at the villa.

I swear my eyes must've gotten huge and my mouth is probably somewhere by my feet. The villa was pure white and had a few windows and a few balconies. I hadn't even noticed all of the palm trees that surrounded the driveway or the house.

"If our Colorado house had been California-sized. It was totally look like this," Nudge stated with her mouth wide open. It was true though. The villa did have an E shaped to it and it was a two story house. Everyone ooed and awed as we stepped out of the car and just stood in the driveway.

_You deserve a little vacation. Go relax._ The Voice stated and I could practically feel it smiling.

"Well… let's go on in," I suggested as I started walking towards the front door, with the flock right on my heels.

**VA Note: Shortest thing I've ever written probably. I feel like a door just slammed shut in my mind. Seriously people… I need some help. **


End file.
